Through the Ferns
by Bhienji
Summary: A young kittypet named Glass finds himself lost after wandering from his twoleg home. Taken in by hospitable leader Birchstar, Glass has to quickly adjust to Clan life as the prophecy begins to catch up to them. (R&R)
1. Allegiances

**_So, yes. Ever since I got into the series (when I was about eight), I've wanted to write a story of my own based on Warriors. Now I'm sixteen, and I think that I will be able to do it (probably not). I don't know if many people still read this kind of stuff...? I've been separated from the fandom for quite a while, so I have no clue what people are into these days!_**

**_Also, I'll probably need cats for other clans... So if you'd like your cat to be in this story, PM me or drop it in a review! I've also got a forum, here: forum/Through-the-Ferns/163486/  
><em>**

**_This page will be updated when new cats are submitted, if I get some! Your name will be featured at the bottom!  
><em>**

**_Here's to another (un)successful story of mine!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Windclan<em>**

-Leader: Birchstar  
>-Deputy: Crookedtail<br>-Medicine cat: Rainnose

**Warriors**

-Mudfoot  
>-Sparrowheart<br>-Pineclaw

**Apprentices**

-Runningpaw  
>-Sweetpaw<br>-Rabbitpaw  
>-Mousepaw - <em>Pale grey she-cat with yellow eyes<em>

**Elders**

-Hazeleyes

**Queens**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thunderclan<em>**

_-_Leader: Eclipsestar  
>-Deputy: Cinderspot<br>-Medicine cat: Dapplefeather

**Warriors**

-Lightningstrike

-Forestpelt - _Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_

**Apprentices  
><strong>

-Gorsepaw - _Brown tom with yellow eyes_

**Elders**

**Queens**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shadowclan<em>**

-Leader: Owlstar  
>-Deputy: Pinefur<br>-Medicine cat: Viperthorn

**Warriors**

-Emberstorm

**Apprentices**

**Elders**

**Queens**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Riverclan<em>**

_-_Leader: Dewstar  
>-Deputy: Drizzletail<br>-Medicine cat: Omenheart

**Warriors  
><strong>

-Pikefin

**Apprentices**

**Elders**

**Queens**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cats outside clans<em>**

-Scrap - L_oner_

-Chalk - _Loner_

* * *

><p>A big thanks to:<p>

-KalicoKittyKat

-Birdflame


	2. Prologue

_**Here's the prologue...**_

_**Well, here goes!**_

* * *

><p><em>Peace will shatter, and a warrior will leave the clan in a time of need.<br>_

Rainnose awoke with a start, panting heavily. Spots of moonlight shone brightly through the walls of his den, so he knew it could be not much later than moonhigh. He glanced around his den, looking at the young warrior who had taken up residence for his wounds to heal, deciding if it was safe to leave for a few moments. He then shook himself off as he got to his feet. It had been many moons since StarClan had spoken to him last, and surely it couldn't wait until sunup for Birchstar to know.

The medicine cat quickly made his way across the camp to the rock in which Birchstar made his den. "Birchstar?" he meowed, sitting patiently outside the den, his tail swishing back and forth.

A tired reply came from inside: "Hmmph. Come in, Rainnose."

Inside, Birchstar lay on his side with his legs sprawled out in front of him. Rainnose sat in front of him, his tone serious. "I received a message from StarClan."

"Really?" Birchstar's ears perked up. "That's great!"

"I'm afraid it's not as good a message as you may think, Birchstar."

"I see. Please, go on."

"Peace will shatter, and a warrior will leave the clan in time of need," he said.

Birchstar was silent for a few moments. "Always cryptic, as usual."

"I would appreciate it if you took this more serio-"

"I _know, _Rainnose." Birchstar let out a sigh. "Thank you for letting me know. I will see what I can make of this, and I urge you to do the same, Rainnose."

"Yes, Birchstar." As Rainnose left, Birchstar curled up in his den. It was true; he could tell that something was soon to happen. Tensions were rising all throughout the forest, and everyone seemed to be on edge. He just hoped that this prophecy will play itself out quickly.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Yuck. Writer's block has hit me hard. I hope you like it, though.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Leaves crunched under the light weight of Glass's pawsteps. His tail nervously flicked around as he tried desperately to search for a familiar landmark - and that seemed to be much more unlikely as time went on. The sun was beginning to go down, and he had been separated from his twolegs for far too long. He had hopped his fence, as was the usual, to explore the outer edges of the forest for a little adventure, and strolled too far in this time. When he turned to make his way back, there was nothing he could do. He was on the edge again, but nowhere near the familiar back garden of his home.<p>

Looking out upon the open moor, he could see sparse bushes and very little cover; nothing that could shelter him for the night. Yet he kept wandering, not giving up hope that he'd find at least something... Finally, he spotted a bit of movement up ahead of him. Quietly moving closer, he could make out the soft, short fur of a rabbit sitting at rest underneath a bush. His instincts kicked in and he crouched, but as he began to run toward it he barreled into something soft and furry, knocking him back onto his side.

A hiss sounded from the second object. "Mouse-dung!" it exclaimed. "I would have had that rabbit, if it weren't for -" It stopped talking and looked down into the silent Glass's eyes. "A kittypet! In WindClan territory?" The fur on the second cat's neck stood on end. "What are you doing so far from your twoleg home, kittypet?"

Glass got up off the ground and crouched, scared, in front of the other young cat. "I can't... I can't find my way home. I went out to wander the forest, and -"

"Well, you're surely not going to survive long out here," he said. "The twolegplace is back that way." He flicked his tail in the general direction behind Glass.

"I've tried already," Glass mewed. "I kept going in circles."

"Are you asking for my help, kittypet?" he spat. "I'm going to be a great warrior soon, and our clan doesn't help kittypets."

"Your...clan?"

The cat looked at Glass with a strange look. "Yes! I'm Runningpaw of the great WindClan!" Runningpaw puffed out his chest and stood proudly. "I'm on patrol with Birchstar, the leader, and he's the best leader ever!"

"Why won't you help? Can't you just lead me back home? Please?"

"I would never! Clan cats don't help kittypets."

"Why?"

"A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet," he recited.

"But I will always help a cat in need," meowed an older cat, striped black and white, with stern blue eyes. "Runningpaw, please come along with me to take this young tom back to his home."

Glass heaved a sigh of relief and looked at the new cat. "Are you the Birchstar that Runningpaw was talking about?"

Birchstar nodded in reply and walked beside Glass, Runningpaw moving reluctantly behind them.

"What is it like to be a Clan cat?"

Runningpaw hissed, rushing up to bat Glass upon the ear. "Don't tell me you want to become one!" he said.

"Runningpaw!" Birchstar's voice boomed. Runningpaw crouched down low and looked at the ground. "Don't hurt the young cat. He's curious; let him be that way. If he wants to know of our Clan life, let him!" He turned back toward Glass. "What is your name, young one?"

Glass had stopped, licking his paw to wipe it over his ear. "Glass," he mewed in reply.

"Well, Glass..."

Glass sat patiently as Birchstar talked. He spoke of the Clan's ideals, of the other Clans, and of the bond all of the Clan cats share with one another. Ah, it sounds like such a nice way of life, Glass thought to himself. Much more difficult than my life right now, of course, but living with so many other cats...Wow! Glass stopped as he noticed Birchstar and Runningpaw had stopped a few feet behind where he stood now. "What are you doing?" Glass questioned. "Weren't you taking me home?" He looked at Birchstar. "Why did you two stop?

Birchstar beckoned Glass to come stand beside them. As he got there, Birchstar sat back on his haunches. "This is the end of WindClan territory," he explained. "I am sorry, but Runningpaw and I cannot go any further. There is a loner, however, that lives right around this area. His name is Scrap, and I am sure he could lead you back to the twolegplace."

Glass lowered his head. "Clan life seemed so interesting, though…" Glass had always dreamed of being able to catch a wild animal, small or large. It wouldn't matter to him. He always wanted to feel the wind in his long fur, to sleep out under the stars, to spend a night out in the wilderness… Although it was frightening for him to be out in the wild, separated from his twolegs for not even a full day yet, he was sure that spending it with a Clan of fellow cats would make it much easier on him.

"Are you kidding?" Runningpaw exclaimed. "It's interesting, yeah, but a kittypet could never handle adjusting to Clan life!"

Birchstar lifted a paw and batted his ear again. "Behave, Runningpaw! This young kittypet is interested. Perhaps we can give him a chance, and if he feels he cannot do it, then he is free to leave."

"But, Birchstar…"

"There have been many great cats in the past that had once lived as a kittypet," Birchstar added. "Glass could easily rise up. I see great potential in this young one. As the leader, I have the right to decide whether or not Glass comes with us. So, young one… What will be your decision?"

Glass looked up at the sky as he ran it through his mind again. Going back to WindClan with Birchstar and Runningpaw… Yes, it would be tough, but it could be worth it in the end! He could rise up in rank, and of course he would make new friends. Although he knew that many may scorn him for his origin, not having pure warrior blood, he also knew that they could get over it. "...Yes," he said eagerly, looking back down at the two WindClan members. "I would love to join WindClan, Birchstar, if you would have me."

"You're prepared to leave your twolegs behind, never to see them again? Your fellow kittpets, as well?"

"Yes."

"Then please, follow us back to the camp."

Glass excitedly followed behind Birchstar and Runningpaw.

This is going to be the start of a great adventure, Glass thought.


End file.
